Sweet Revenge
by McCountryGirl
Summary: When a family annihilator starts targetting families in Northern Virginia, the team must race to find the killer when they become a target. Rated T for violence and language
1. The New Profiler

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, and it is also an AU story. I do not on Criminal Minds or anything you reckognize. **

**All mistakes are because of my brother not reminding me**

**The New Profiler**

* * *

I walked in to the BAU silently and nervous and made my way to Agent Hotchner's office without being seen by my new co-workers. As I made my way to the door, knocking quietly,he opened the door, calmly letting me in.

"Welcome, Dr. St-Pierre-Kameka, I'm Aaron Hotchner the Unit Cheif" Agent Hotchner said to me, firmly, but kindly.

"I'm glad to be here, Agent Hotchner" I said quietly, and calmly.

"Please, follow me to the bullpen, and you can meet the team" Agent Hotchner said. I followed him silently to the bullpen, thinkng quetly 'Wow, I'm actually here'. Agent Hotchner clapped his hands loudly and the team looked up to where we were standing.

"Team, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Alissa St. Pierre-Kameka, she will be filling in Emily's position" Agent Hotchner kinda yelled at the team.

"Hi" I said, my voice filled with joy.

"Hi Alissa, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm glad I'm not the only doctor around here anymore." Agent Reid introduced himself.

"Hello Dr. St. Pierre-Kameka, I'm David Rossi." Agent Rossi said, kindly.

"Hey Alissa, my name is Derek Morgan." Agent Morgan announced.

"Hello Alissa, I'm Jennifer, but everyon calls me JJ" Agent Jareau expressed.

"Dr. St. Pierre-Kameka has come bearing a case, so let us gather in the confrence room for the briefing" Agent Hotchner declared, breaking the silence. Walking to the confrence room, I felt a mix of emotions, overjoyd to be here, nervous about my first big case, and scared about what was to come with being a Criminal Profiler.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**Until next time: "He-e was alive, then I felt him leave, one minute, he was alive, the next minute, just a body"**


	2. The New Case

**A/N: Welcome back my wonderful readers! I do not own Criminal Minds or anything else you recognz, do, however, own Dr. St. Pierre-Kameka, because sh is me.**

**All mistakes are my sister's fault, not mine!**

**The New Case and a Mad Garcia!**

* * *

We all walked to the confrence room quickly. When we got there, there was a female I had never seen before, with her arms crossed, taping her foot, and had a very pissed look on her face.

"Derek! Explain ths memo for me please!" Shouted Penelope Garcia.

"Well Baby Girl, this memo states that there is a new girl coming today to replace Emily." Derek chirped.

"Well then, Hotch, why was I not formally introduced to our newest team member? " the angry blonde asked enfuriated.

"I`m sorry Penelope, you weren`t in the bullpen when she arrived. " countered Aaron, trying to stay calm.

"Now, if you would all st down, Dr. St. Pierre- Kameka has a case she needs to brief us on. " Aaron said not missing a beat.

"Ok, as you may have already heard, there is a family anihlator in Roanoke and Northern Virginia, who slaughters his victims with serrated steel butchers knives and cuts their hair wth kitchen scissors. There has been five famlies in the last two years." I started, "The lead homicde detective from Roanoke, Taylor Sheets, called me this morning before I left home, asking if I would bring it to your attenton, seeing as though she is my sister, I couldnt refuse her. " I finshed.

"Actually Alissa, I thnk ths UnSub might be female" Spencer stated "The level of torture says male, but the missng hair says female. "

"Ok Reid, if it is a female, where would she get serrated steel butchers knives of that calliber? " David questioned.

"Well Rossi, that is what we have to figure out" Spencer countered.

"Ok, Alissa, since your sster is the lead homicide detetive in Roanoke, we will take this case, and since we have no currnt cases. " Aaron stated, making me feel better.

"Everyone get your go-bags ready, we are driving to Roanoke" Aaron dictated.

"Yes! Road trip! " I heard Spencer cheer. 'What is with him and road trips?' I thought, grabbing my bag and heading to the SUV. Heading up to Roanoke, I thought about my sister, the case, and my new job.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R/R**

**Until next time: Tries to play Criminal Mnds theme on piano.**


	3. Roanoke

**A/N: Welcome back my lovelies! So far, I'm three for three today, hoping to get in more! Please remember: I do not own Criminal Minds, Northern Virginia, or anything you recognize, I however do own Dr. St. Pierre- Kameka, for she is me!**

**All mistakes are the fault of bad keyboards!**

* * *

**Roanoke**

We each got in to an SUV, Me, Spencer, and Jennifer in one, Aaron, David, and Derek in the other. Jennifer was driving, so I got a chance to talk to Dr. Reid.

"So, Spencer, what are your degrees in?" I questioned the doctor.

"Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, with BA's in Psychology and Sociology." He answered without any thought. "What is your degree in?" He asked, continuing the conversation.

"Mathematics, Criminology, and Computer Sciences, with BA's in Design and Chemistry." I answered, impressed with his knowledge. "Tell me about yourself Spencer." I quizzed, sounding like a psychologist.

"Well, I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and I can read 20,000 words per minute, how about you?" he ranted.

"I have an IQ of 184, an eidetic memory and I can read 15,000 words per minute." I announced joyfully.

"I'm impressed; you're almost as smart as me!" Spencer added.

"Awe, thanks Spencer!" I blushed a little when I said that.

"Guys, we're here, Alissa, go tell your sister we made it." Jennifer announced.

"I'm on it!" I answered, getting out and entering the precinct. I briskly walk down the hall to the end office marked 'Dtv. Sheets' and knocked quietly, but loud enough for my sister to hear. Taylor opened the door so fast, I thought she was going to pull the door from the hinges.

"Alli!" she screamed, "You made it!"

"Yes, I did Tay, and my new team is waiting in the main room for you." I replied.

"Ok then, let's go than." Taylor said snapping back into homicide detective mode. We made our way down the hall to where my team was standing, waiting for me and Taylor.

"Agents Hotchner, Morgan, Rossi, Jareau, and Reid, this is my sister, homicide detective Taylor Sheets of the Roanoke County Police Force." I stated to my team.

"Hello, you must be the BAU, and it is a pleasure to meet all of you, it might be her first day and all, but little Alli has told me a lot about all of you!" Taylor gushed, generally jealous of me.

"Alli?" Spencer stated curiously at the nickname my sister had given me when we were little.

"Hello Detective Sheets, is there any place we can set up?" Agent Hotchner asserted, completely oblivious to Spencer's confused tone.

"Right this way, there is a conference room at the end of the hall you can use." Taylor told the team. As we followed her down the hall, I remembered my days working here in the precinct with my sister.

"Here we are." Taylor announced. "Set up whatever you need to, I'll be down the hall, if you need anything, Alli knows where everything is."

"Taylor, don't call me that in front of my team!" I whisper shouted at her.

"Fine!" she retorted, sounding peeved.

"Ok team, let's go over what we know, all five families consisted of a father, a son, and two daughters, never any mothers." I rambled, "So Spencer, I believe your prior statement was correct when you said the UnSub could possibly be female."

"Why thank you Alissa, at least someone believes me!" Spencer replied, eyeing Rossi angrily.

"Hey! Point those somewhere else Reid, I never said I didn't believe you!" Rossi put forth, shocked.

"Calm down, both of you, Alissa, you and Reid go to the ME's office, Dave, you and Morgan, go to the latest crime scene, JJ, your with me, we need to put together a press conference, pronto." Aaron asserted.

* * *

**A/N: I hope all you wonderful readers enjoyed this chapter, remember, please R&R.**

**Until next time: Bananas are for eating, not for throwing!**


	4. Investigations

**A/N: Welcome back to the wonderful world of my mind my dear lovelies! Four for four and this is probably going to be my last chapter for the night! Fear not! New chapters will be posted as soon as possible! Remember: I do not own Criminal Minds, Northern Virginia, or anything you recognize, but I do, however, own the characters Dr. -Kameka, for she is me, and Dtv. Taylor Sheets. By the way, there's a lot of POV jumping in this chapter, but enjoy anyway!**

**All mistakes are because I'm tired!**

* * *

**Investigations**

Alissa POV

On the way to the ME's office, Spencer started asking about my sister.

"Well, Taylor is a free-spirit, but I guess growing up in Canada will do that to a girl." I stated, "She's kind, but super kick-ass in the field."

"Wait, you two are from Canada?!" was the only question Spencer had, but that was to be expected.

"Yupp, raised in Northern Ontario, and moved to Roanoke 5 years ago to join the police force, and hopefully get FBI positions." I ranted.

"Wow" Spencer said, "I've only ever met two Canadians-"he started,

"Mason and Lucas Turner from Sarnia, Ontario, they were abducting people from the Cass Corridors of Detroit and doing spinal regeneration experiments on them." I butted in.

"That's right! You really have been doing your FBI homework, haven't you?" Spencer gaped.

"Well, when the FBI comes to Canada, you dig deep on the subject to see what they were doing on Canadian soil!" I answered.

Crime Scene

Rossi POV

"Ok, Morgan, what have we got?" I asked the younger agent.

"Well, I see huge amounts of blood in the beds, which means the family must have been sleeping when they were murdered." Morgan replied.

"That's a safe assumption, but do you see a point of entry?" I questioned.

"Um, yeah, the Roanoke PD found a broken window in th kitchen the UnSb could have climed through to gain acces." He asserted.

"Was anything taken?" I quizzed.

"Actually, no, but a picture on the mantel was smashed." Morgan answered. "Who the hell is this chick?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." I explained.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading thus far, please R&R.**

**Until next time: It was labor day weekend...**


	5. Uh Oh!

**A/N: Welcome back all of my wonderful readers! Please remember, I do not own Criminal Minds, Northern Virginia, or anything you recognize, but I do own Dr. St. Pierre-Kameka and Dtv. Sheets.**

**All mistakes are my puppy's fault because he is trying to eat my face!**

* * *

**Uh Oh! What Happens Now?**

Spencer and I were just getting back from the ME's office, still confused. David and Derek were back from the crime scene too. Suddenly, I felt like I was being _watched_. Not by Tay, because she was in a meeting, and certainly not by Aaron or Jennifer, because they were handling the media, but by who than? I brushed off the feeling lightly, and picked up my Galaxy Q to call the tech about something.

"Oracle of Quantico, speak and be heard, mortal." the woman on the other end of the line chanted.

"Um, hello? Is this the technical analyst Penelope Garcia?" I asked, feeling confused.

"Yes, and this is?" the blonde questioned, sound more confused than I was.

"Dr. Alissa St. Pierre-Kameka of the BAU, I was hoping you could help me figure out something." I answered, sounding less confused now.

"Oh, you must be the new girl Derek and Boy Wonder were talking about last week. Spill young genius." the tech explained.

"I found some odd marks on the father's body at the medical examiners office and I'm sending you a picture. It kind of looks like a diamond or gem of some sort and I was hoping you could find out what it is." I claimed, not confused any longer.

"OK, I have the picture, and you're right, it does look like a gem, and I will get back to you on which gem it is, PG out, young genius!" with that, the line went dead.

"There's something odd about that girl" I announced to no one in particular. I headed back to the team to report about my findings.

* * *

"I found a strange mark on the husband's body, sort of like a gem, next to his left hand, I sent a picture of it to the tech and she said she would try and determine what type of gem it is." I reported to Aaron, David, Jennifer and Derek, along with Taylor and her team.

"Good job, Reid did you find anything unusual with the other bodies?" Aaron conveyed, looking at Spencer.

"I actually did find something odd on the daughter's body." Spencer claimed.

"What is it Reid?" David questioned.

"Well, I didn't pay much attention to it at first, but on the daughter's forehead, it looked like someone burned a small cross above her nose, at first, I just thought it was a scratch from being dragged or something.

"Do you have a picture of the 'cross' to send to Garcia?" Aaron quizzed.

"Yes, I do, one moment, I'll end that to her now." Spencer answered, grabbing his anti-tech Samsung Smooth phone and called the odd tech about the unusual cross. Then, I got that feeling again, like someone was watching me, this time, I looked over my shoulder, but no one was behind me, like before, I brushed off the feeling, just as my phone rang, playing my favourite song, 26 Cents by The Wilkinson's. Right before I picked it up, everyone stared at me funny, but I answered it anyway.

"St. Pierre-Kameka." I droned like I had done while working on the Roanoke force.

"Hello, Young Genius." the tech replied. Instantly, I knew who it was.

"Garcia, tell me you found something on the body markings Spencer and I found!" I pleaded, using her name to appease the "oracle".

"Why yes I did, the gem shape you found is a ruby type shape, most commonly found in, get this, wedding bands." Penelope replied.

"Wedding bands? What is this chick doing? Well, I will go report you findings back to the team, and good job." I chorused. I hung up my phone and went back to where the team was standing. Before I approached them, I heard whispers between Derek and Spencer.

"Who is she? Country ring tone? Cowboy boots instead of running shoes?" I overheard Derek whisper.

"I don't know either, but she told me she was born and raised in, get this, Canada, and moved to Roanoke to join the homicide unit." I heard Spencer reply, also whispering.

"Guys, Garcia found something." I yelled, trying to stop the gossiping and rumours between the two men.

"What did she find?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"Well, the gem shape I found on the father's hand is a ruby type gem most commonly found in wedding bands." I repeated.

"Wedding bands? What the hell is this chick doing?" Derek questioned.

"That's what I thought too." I answered, without skipping a beat. Just than, a loud rumble rang through the precinct like an earthquake. My instincts told me to duck, so I did and the rest of the team followed suit, than, a loud crack sounded, and that's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! By the way, 26 Cents is a wonderful song and you should listen to it to fully understand Dr. St. Pierre-Kameka. **

**Until next time: Plays legend of Zelda theme on piano**


	6. Help!

**A/N: Welcome back my readers! Today is a new day! Remember, I don't own Criminal Minds, Northern Virginia, 26 Cents by The Wilkinson's, or anything you may recognize, I do, however own Dr. St. Pierre-Kameka and Dt. Sheets.**

**All mistakes are 'Not Me's' fault!**

* * *

**Help?**

After what felt like an eternity, I finally came to, taking in my surroundings; Broken windows, caved ceiling, shattered floor tiles, unconscious profilers and homicide detectives, and a strange woman in the corner. I quietly took out my phone, put it on silent, and texted the tech and asked her for help. She immediately replied back

'What happened? Is everyone alright?' 

'I don't know, the roof just collapsed, please, help! I think the UnSub did this!' I answered, frantically. Just then, the UnSub turned around to check on 'her' family, she saw that I was conscious, looking around at the demolished precinct. She screamed, it was a huge, blood curdling scream, and brandished her knife, as she did that, I brandished my gun.

"Now, Deanna, there is a 37% chance you can make it out of this alive" I assured my old roommate, confused to high hell.

'What is she doing here?' I thought, but the sound of movement broke me from my thoughts, Spencer was waking up! I silently motioned for him to be extremely quiet, pointing at Deanna and her butcher' knife. Than, Spencer started moving his hands very fast, and fluid.

'H-o-w d-o y-o-u k-n-o-w h-e-r?' Spencer signed.

'H-o-w d-i-d y-o-u f-i-g-u-r-e o-u-t I k-n-o-w h-e-r?' I signed back.

'Y-o-u h-a-v-e a c-o-n-f-u-s-e-d a-n-d w-o-r-r-i-e-d l-o-o-k o-n y-o-u-r o-t-h-e-r-w-i-s-e c-h-e-e-r-f-u-l f-a-c-e' Spencer answered, kind of blushing when he was done.

'Y-e-s I k-n-o-w h-e-r, h-e-r n-a-m-e i-s D-e-a-n-n-a F-o-r-e-l-d-o, s-h-e w-a-s m-y o-l-d r-o-o-m-m-a-t-e w-h-e-n I f-i-r-s-t m-o-v-r-e-d t-o V-i-r-g-i-n-i-a f-r-o-m T-h-u-n-d-e-r B-a-y.' I replied, revealing more of my personal life.

'D-o-e-s s-h-e h-a-v-e a f-a-m-i-l-y?' Spencer asked.

'N-o! T-h-e-y w-e-r-e k-i-l-l-e-d i-n t-h-e 2-0-0-3 R-i-c-h-m-n-o-n-d L-D-S-K r-i-n-g!' I answered, realizing she is our UnSub. Spencer and I instinctively grabbed our gun holsters, ready to draw our weapons if we had to. Spencer pointed at an office down the hall that hadn't been destroyed in the collapse. We sculled over without any attention from Deanna. When we got into the office and closed the door, the first thing I saw made my instincts go in to overdrive. Spencer was bleeding! I grabbed the first aid kit I knew was under the desk, and took out the gauze and motioned for him to sit on the desk. I took the gauze and dabbed lightly at his bleeding shoulder. Spencer winced in pain, but stayed silent. When I was finished cleaning and bandaging his wound, I grabbed my phone and texted Garcia

'Spencer is awake and injured, also, can you dig up information on Deanna Foreldo for us?'

'What happened to Boy Wonder? And is this Deanna chick your sicko?' Penelope replied.

'I don't know, but what can you find, and in the roof collapse, some ceiling tiles fell on his shoulder, cutting it open.'  I answered.

'Give me a minute, and I will dig up dirt on this girl for you, PG out, Young Genius.' the tech answered. I motioned for Spencer to hide under the desk, but his stubborn boy-ness kicked in, and he followed me in to the hallway. I silently approached Deanna, and Spencer followed.

"Deanna, you don't have to do this" I told the red-head, silently hoping it was true.

"Oh, Alissa, so glad you are awake, how long has it been? 8 or 9 years? Welcome back my friend." the red head replied, with malice in her voice.

"Something like that." I muttered.

"Well, Alissa, stop being a wet blanket and introduce me to your 'friend'?" Deanna asked.

"No, not until you tell me why you are doing this the way you are, 92% of all family annihilators kill in the same manner as their family was taken, but not you, so why?" I retorted, spouting off facts like a book.

"Still the bitchy book, I see, but, I guess knives bring me comfort." the red head declared.

"Ok, but why the cross, why the wedding bands?" I heard Spencer pipe in.

"Oh look, Twiggy can speak!, anyway, the cross is a symbol of peace, and the wedding bands are to say 'you are my family, no one can take you from me', go look at your leader's hand and tell me what you see" the red head counterclaimed. I motioned for Spencer to check David and Aaron's hands. When he came back, he reported that David had a small band on his left hand, being decided he was the 'father' of the little family.

"You think you can stop me? Fools! Now, on with the show!" she declared, gripping her knife, ready to stab me or Spencer. As she got closer, I took out my gun and shot her shoulder, she fell to the ground, wincing in pain. I took the cuffs of the belt of my jeans and booked her. Spencer holstered his weapon and helped me take her in to the only remaining interrogation room. When we arrived, I cuffed her to the table, and went back to go check on the team. When I arrived to where everyone was, digging out my team. I took the band off David's hand, and put it in my pocket for evidence. I gently checked over Jennifer and Derek, looking for burns, or scrapes, or scratches. Everyone was fine, except for minor abrasions, but those weren't bad. I headed back to the interrogation room, wanting to kill Deanna. When I arrived, the scene was horrific! There was a knife in the wall, and blood on Spencer's already injured shoulder, and Deanna was laughing like the Grinch. Just as I went to help Spencer, I smelled something very sweet, than everything went black, again.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! My creative juices are flowing wonderfully with this chapter! Pwease R&R!**

**Until next time: This is calm, and it's doctor!**


	7. SOS

**A/N: Welcome back my wonderful readers! When we last left our heroine, she was chloroformed! Remember, I own nothing that you recognize, but I own my three OCs.**

**All mistakes are my doggies fault.**

* * *

**S.O.S.**

Taylor POV

I walked back into the precinct after the meeting I attended at city hall to see a horrific site. The roof had caved on the conference room where Alli's team was working, but there were only four people there, Alli and Dr. Reid were missing, and I was thinking the worst. Then, I heard a yelp from Interrogation Room 4, and started running like hell. When I got there, I found Dr. Reid with bandages on his shoulder, and one wrist cuffed to the table like a suspect, and a note in his other hand, he was barely conscious. I took the note and read it:

_Dear Taylor,_

_I have your sister, Alissa, I believe a reunion is in order, and how is that profiler I strapped to the table? He still alive? I think you have something I want, but you don't know what it is, do you? Well, if you want your precious baby sister back, bring the profiler boy, Dr. Reid, was it, and yourself to the park on the edge of town at six sharp, and we will figure some things out._

_Signed, _

_Your 'UnSub' As You Call Me._

I crumpled up the note and threw it at the wall. I then tried to wake Dr. Reid. I splashed some water in his face, and it seemed to do the trick. I explained the situation to him, and he said he would go. He looked at his watch, 5:30, we had a half hour to get to the park. I ran outside to my squad car, Dr. Reid following behind, and we set off for the park.

* * *

Alli POV

I awoke after what felt like an eternity. I was in some sort of shed of something. I couldn't move, and I couldn't talk, all i could do was blink, and breathe. I heard a door unlock, and Deanna entered the room. She walked up to me and I did my best to play unconscious. She stroked my hair lightly, singing softly, this song:

My old friend, I recall  
The times we had hanging on my wall  
I wouldn't trade them for gold  
Cause they laugh and they cry me  
Somehow sanctify me  
They're woven in the stories I have told  
And tell again

My old friend, I apologize  
For the years that have passed  
Since the last time you and I  
Dusted off those memories  
But the running and the races  
The people and the places  
There's always somewhere else I had to be  
Time gets thin, my old friend

Don't know why, don't know why  
Don't know why, don't know why

My old friend, this song's for you  
Cause a few simple verses  
Was the least that I could do  
To tell the world that you were here  
Cause the love and the laughter  
Will live on long after  
All of the sadness and the tears  
We'll meet again, my old friend

Goodbye, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye

My old friend, my old friend  
Goodbye, goodbye

After she finished singing, she took out her knife and cut my beautiful brown hair two inches shorter. After she left, I cried. I loved my hair; it was shiny and really long. If no one finds me, I'll have pixie hair within the next three hours, I calculated.

* * *

Reid POV

We were racing down the freeway to the park when my phone rang, it was Garcia.

"Yes Garcia?" I answered my phone.

"Where's the new girl? I tried her phone, but it was turned off!" the tech announced frantically.

"I don't know Garcia, but did you find anything on Deanna Forelldo?" I replied, changing the subject.

"Well, she has been in and out of prison about five times for minor offences like assault and DUIs, but get this, she owns a storage locker on the edge of town." Garcia explained.

"What's the address?" I asked.

"1422 Harrison Ave." The tech answered.

"Ok, I'll tell her sister, bye." I responded. I relied the information to Taylor and she turned the sirens on and headed for Harrison Ave. When w made it to the storage locker, I pulled out my gun, doing this without my FBI vest. I ran quickly and silently to the door of the locker, and yelled:

"Deanna Forelldo, this is the FBI, open up!" I heard shuffling inside and the door creaked open a tiny bit.

"Oh. Dr. Reid was it? And Detective Sheets! You found my little hideout! Come in! Come in!" the red-headed psychopath chanted, opening the door. I slowly walked in, and immediately gasped. Alissa was tied up and gagged in a corner, her long hair cut down about four inches. I raced over to her, and she opened her eyes, relaxing a little, realizing I was not Deanna. I untied her gag and she let out a huge breath. I whispered to her my plan to get us out. She nodded in agreement, and then whispered back "I'm so glad you found me, did Taylor come with you?" I nodded, and pointed towards the door. I loosened her bindings just enough so she could slid her arms and legs out. When she stood up, she grabbed her gun from its hiding place in her boot. I grabbed my gun from its place on the floor, and slowly creeped back to where Deanna and Taylor were, with Alissa right behind me. I raised my gun, and quietly moved forward, signalling Alissa to stay back. Taylor saw me, and tried to distract Deanna. I got up behind her, putting my gun to her head and grabbing her wrists, I signalled for Alissa to come and cuff her.

"Deanna Forelldo, you are under arrest for 20 counts of murder, one of vandalism, and one for kidnapping and assault of a federal agent." I stated. The red-head said nothing on the ride back to the precinct, actually, none of us talked, but Alissa seemed to be texting someone.

* * *

Alissa POV

My wrists ached, but it was no comparison to the pain in my head from the chloroform. I pulled out my phone and texted Garcia:

"I am alive, the UnSub kidnapped me, but Spencer and Taylor saved me."

"Oh thank God! I was super worried when Reid told me what happened!"

"Don't worry, I am very strong, I would not let anybody beat me p that bad." 

"Well, when you get back to Quantico, I'm giving you a hug."

"Oh, I have to go, we are back at the precinct."

"Ok, PG out." I put my phone away and got out of Taylor's squad car. I went around and opened the other door and grabbed Deanna's arm and pulled her out. We all walked into the precinct silently, noticing the rest of the team was slowly waking up. Aaron, David and JJ all were fairly uninjured, but Derek had a slight cut on his forehead. They walked up to us, and JJ, noticing the deep red rashes on my wrists, gave me a hug. I told them what happened. We then proceeded to the Interrogation Room. Aaron and JJ went in to interrogate her. I stayed outside the room looking in. About 20 minutes later, they were shaking their heads in disbelief. Then JJ told us what they we told

"Deanna lost her family in an L.D.S.K ring in 2003 in Richmond, Virginia. She was overseas visiting her sister at the time, and when she returned state-side, she got the news her family was killed. She went completely insane, landing in jail five times for DUIs and assaults of a few homeless men. After she was released from prison the fifth time, she started slaughtering families that didn't have mothers. After her last family, she started hunting down old friends and acquaintances, she found out Alissa here was in Roanoke hunting her down. That's why she imploded the roof and knocked us all out. After Spence and Alissa woke up, and tried to interrogate her, she beat Spence with a chair and drugged Alissa with chloroform and hauled her away, binding her and gagging her."

"So wait, I was the intended victim? I found this on David's finger before I was drugged." I questioned, pulling the ring out of my pocket.

"Apparently." Aaron answered, taking the ring from my hand.

"Dave, bag this for evidence." He ordered, giving David the ring. After bagging it and putting it in evidence, David took Deanna out to the SUV and drove down to the federal jail in Quantico. The rest of us said our good-byes to Taylor and climbing into the other two SUVs. Just as we left the precinct, my phone started playing You're Gonna Miss This by Trace Adkins, the preset ringtone for my brother Ian.

"Hey Ian, I haven't heard from you in 3 years, 4 months, 1 week and 4 days." I stated.

"Still a nerd I see, how are you Alli?" Ian joked.

"Well, I started a new job this week, and I was kidnapped by my old college roommate, how are you Ian?" I answered, perking up.

"Well, I called to tell you that I'm getting married, so pretty well!" Ian cheered.

"Oh my God Ian, I'm so happy for you! What's her name? When's the wedding?" I rambled, getting even perkier.

"I thought you'd be happy. Her name is Jade, and probably January. She wants you to be a bridesmaid, because you are my baby sister. Well, the dress fitting s Friday, so pleas meet me at David's back home in Thunder Bay." He announced.

"Oh my God Ian, yay! I'll talk to my boss to see if I can get a few personal days, but I ill defiantly be there! Bye!" I gushed.

"Bye Alli, see you on Friday!" Ian answered, hanging up. I felt happier, perkier, more cheerful. When we arrived back in Quantico, I went to Aaron's office and knocked on the door. After sitting down, I told him about the call from my brother, and the dress fitting back home on Friday. He said I could take a few days over the weekend to go home to Thunder Bay for the dress fitting. After leaving his office, I grabbed my bag from under my desk and went back to my apartment.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter, I will most defiantly write a sequel, with the dress fitting and another case. What did you guys think? This story was fun to write, and I plan to write a whole series of these stories. **


End file.
